


Prompt 4: Hands

by GemmaRose



Series: 32 Days of Sanji 2017 [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Sense8 (TV) Fusion, Don't Have to Know Sense8 Canon, Gen, Sparring, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Sanji didn't always fight without using his hands.





	Prompt 4: Hands

Sanji opened his eyes, and had to blink a few times before his brain could make sense of what he was seeing. A hand no larger than his own was hovering right in front of his face wrapped around the hilt of a bamboo sword. Sanji looked up, and saw his twin’s familiar grin. “Feeling good enough to spar yet?”

“You have to ask, shit-for-brains?” Sanji grinned back, snatching the practice sword from Zoro’s hand and rolling backwards onto his feet. They were in a familiar glade, a hidden place in the woods outside of the dojo where Zoro lived, so this didn’t really count as using his hands.

“Hey, Mom said I gotta be nice to you until you’re back to normal.” Zoro huffed, darting in and swinging hard at Sanji’s hands on the sword hilt. He parried easily, jabbed at Zoro’s side, and retreated to circle. 

“Well, I’m as normal as I’m gonna get.” Sanji grinned, ducking Zoro’s next swipe and striking at his elbow. “So you can quit being a weirdo.” he conceded a step as Zoro avoided his strike and swung back at his hip. “As much as moss like you _can_ stop being a weirdo.”

“Well you’re weirder.” Zoro snapped, darting in closer and locking his blade with Sanji’s.

“Prove it.” Sanji grinned, and staggered back when Zoro’s knuckles slammed into his cheek.

“Your face is squishy.”

“ _Your_ face is squishy!” Sanji spat back, dropping his sword and lunging at Zoro’s legs. His twin went down with a yelp, hitting the floorboards of his nice new bedroom at the Baratie with a thud that Sanji could only hope wouldn’t wake Zeff.

“Is not.” Zoro shoved his palm against Sanji’s bruising cheek, pushing his face away.

“Is too! You’re _ten_!” he jabbed at Zoro’s solarplexus, knocking the wind out of his brother. That gave him enough time to flip the other boy onto his stomach and pin his arms behind his back. “You yield?” Sanji panted, tossing his head to get his bangs out of his face.

“Fine.” Zoro huffed, and Sanji released his arms as he sat back. “I’m almost as good as you, now.” Zoro grinned as he sat up, rubbing his wrists where Sanji had gripped them apparently tight enough to bruise. “If you don’t keep up with your training, I’ll surpass you.”

“Go ahead.” Sanji shrugged, leaning back on his hands and looking out the window over his bed. “Zeff’s gonna start teaching me how to fight without using my hands, so you’re gonna be kicking my ass in sparring for a while until I get good enough to kick yours again.” he grinned, the sharp threatening one that Franky said made him look like a little devil, and Zoro smirked back.

“I’m not gonna go easy on you.”

“Which will make it all the more satisfying when I beat you again.” Sanji stood, brushing bits of grass off of his pants, and turned to his dresser. “You can probably sit in on training, if you manage to visit after we close for the night.”

Zoro didn’t reply, and when Sanji looked over his shoulder he saw an empty room. Shrugging to himself, he went back to pulling out his clothes for the day. After dinner service Zeff would start teaching him how to fight with his feet, and once he figured that out he’d be able to literally kick Zoro’s ass. That’d make Mom smile, definitely.


End file.
